Jack Doherty
Jack Doherty (born ) is an American YouTuber & prankster best known for his "daredevil" stunts and pranks in various shops and entertainment parks such as water parks and trampoline parks as well as other outdoor places such as bridges and cliffs. He has done various illegal things with his friends and has had the police being contacted on him various times. He has also been swotted various of times by an 11-year-old boy who lived near him. He currently resides in Sea Cliff, New York. Family His father, Mark Doherty, is from New York, and is his biggest supporter. He allows him to do various things his mother disapproves of. His mother, Anna Doherty, is from Poland, and is his biggest critic and has been furious about some of his videos. She does however still support her son and would defend him when he gets swotted or is accused of things he didn't do. His brother, Michael Doherty has been critical and supportive of him. He has taken part in various of Jack's videos but has also been critical about some of the things he does. He is also the only family member that doesn't want to be filmed without his permission. He also has a sister named Joanna. She doesn't appear in his videos very often. Jack also has a neice named Sophia, who is the daughter of Joanna. Rise to Fame On July 14, 2016, Jack Doherty set up his self-titled channel on YouTube and uploaded his first video on September 29, 2016. Titled ‘Marker Flip Twice in a Row!!!’, the video shows him flipping a marker two times successively and being happy because of that. He earned his first 100 subscribers due to that video which set up an ideal platform for growth in the future. His channel grew fairly quickly and steadily and soon he was accumulating hundreds of thousands of views on every video he posted. His most watched video has a view count of 18 million as of March 2018. Uploaded on January 13, 2017, the video is titled ‘I Flipped All These’ and shows Jack successfully flipping multiple objects (from markers to water bottles to Total Home boxes). His other popular videos include ‘Floor is lava challenge at Walmart! (Kicked out)’, ‘Singing ‘Despacito’ on the Walmart intercom! (Kicked out)’, ‘Flips for a Kiss at the Mall’, ‘Singing ‘Rockstar’ on the Walmart Intercom! (Kicked out),’ and ‘Floor is Lava Challenge at Walmart! *Cops Called*.’ A devoted fan of the popular YouTubers the Paul brothers, Doherty’s content seems to emulate that of both Jake Paul and Logan Paul Vlogs. He is very athletic which helps him perform physical stunts for his audience. At the age of seven, he started landing successful flips. His family sometimes make appearances on his channel. His father, Mark, has done so, as well as his brother, Michael. Jack has been known to skip school a lot, because he says it's good content for YouTube, and school also stresses him out. He is known to have chronic ADHD, which causes him to get in trouble due to interrupting his teachers and getting off task. He revealed in his "Skipping the last day of school" video that he had 27 unexcused absences. Controversy Jack Doherty, just like his idols, Jake and Logan Paul, has been the subject of much criticism for going to extreme measures for views. In several of his videos, the audience can see him being thrown out from places like Target and Walmart due to his unruly behavior. A lot of his fans have subscribed to him because of these activities and vehemently defend him across multiple social media platforms. However, there are also many who call his actions rude and abhorrent. On March 30, 2018, Jack Doherty made a video called, "EXPOSING NINJA!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnJ9yFmvgV4 where he talks about Ninja direct messaging Jack to take down the donation video Jack did to Ninja. If Jack didn't take down the video, Ninja would give him a strike on his channel. Jack did remove the video and afterwards, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. Ninja did mention in the beginning that he refunded all of Jack's donations and then told to take down the video. Jack then responded talking about MrBeast donating to Ninja and that Ninja was alright with it. Ninja never did respond to the MrBeast video, and continued to tell Jack to take down the video within the next 8 hours. Ninja also mentions that Jack made a lot of money off the video. And Ninja says again that he refunded, and said the video was fake. Jack then shows that he donated Ninja $300 and did not refund the money. After the video release, it was released on DramaAlert, and both Ninja and DramaAlert fans defended Ninja and Jack received thousands of dislikes off his video. References This page was created on December 16, 2018 by Gaming D. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers